Te amo
by mpwhispers
Summary: Pasen damas y caballeros, soy mala dando resúmenes así que espero que el título lo haga, habrá de todo un poco y no olviden dejar sus peticiones en los comentarios.


**Me limpio las manos como Pilatos al decir que esta historia no es mía.**

Embarazo.

Natasha se encontraba en el ala médica haciéndose unos exámenes cuyos resultados se imaginaba la respuesta, pues después de dos semanas de náuseas, mareos y vómitos, era muy obvio. Y al ver los resultados, lo comprobó. Embarazada.

La pelirroja pidió absoluta confidencialidad al doctor, al menos ahora tenía algo menos de qué preocuparse, aun así, su corazón seguía latiendo con prisa, de la misma manera en que nos late cuando estamos asustados porque vamos a nuestra primera cita.

Una semana había pasado y no quería confesarle a Steve, estaba asustada, ansiosa, mareada. Enseguida fue al váter a vomitar todo lo que había ingerido ese día. Nada. No había ni desayunado ni almorzado, para ser un embarazo este era muy raro, nada de apetito.

—¿Nat? —la llamó el rubio al otro lado de la puerta. —¿Puedo pasar? —.

—No Steve, cualquier persona menos tú por favor, en este momento no deseo verte —pensó con la cabeza sostenida entre sus manos mientras se sentaba tratando de calmarse y limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pasa—

—¿Qué sucedió?, y no quiero que me digas nada, porque sé que no estás bien —dijo mientras estaba arrodillado frente a ella con sus manos sobre las rodillas de la chica que amaba.

—Estoy… —No, no digas embarazada se dijo dentro de sí —Estoy bien, solo fue un mal día, en serio estoy bien —al decir la última parte acarició el rostro afeitado de aquél joven de ojos azules.

—No te creo —dijo algo dolido —pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, ¿está bien?, es decir, somos esposos y los esposos están para mostrarse apoyo, confiar el uno al otro, no te quiero presionar —dijo mientras se paraba —pero en ocasiones me duele que no confíes en mí —. Y al decir eso ella se aferró a su cintura, ambos sabían que él no había dicho esas palabras con la intención de lastimarla sino para hacerle saber que le importaba y mucho. Ambos sabían lo cerrada que llegaba a ser ella.

—¿Clint? —habló por el celular con la voz entre cortada, había pasado una semana desde que se enteró lo del embarazo y nadie en la torre lo sabía, ni Clint ni Laura.

—No Nat, soy Laura, Clint está en una misión, pero dime ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ella preocupada por el tono en que la mujer de ojos verdes habló.

—¿Puedo… puedo ir a tu casa?

—Claro que sí Nat. Muy bien, te espero.

Salió de la torre sin decirle nada a nadie, solo llevaba lo que cargaba puesto, lo cual se resumía en un buzo con capucha, un calentador y zapatos deportivos.

Cuando Laura la vio en la puerta de la cocina con los ojos hinchados enseguida envió a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones y abrazó a Nat, conocía a Natalia tanto o más que Clint y no es que la conociera antes que él, sino que cuando eres mujer aprendes más rápido. Estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora, la esposa de Clint se enteró de todo y se encontraba abrazándola mientras Nat estaba sentaba en una silla y ella de pie frente a la pelirroja, el reloj iba a marcar las diez de la noche y en ese momento Clint entraba, miró a Laura a los ojos tratando de comprender la situación y ella con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que se acercara.

—Hola Nat —al momento en que habló, la pelirroja instintivamente se levantó y lo abrazó, él era la única familia que tenía, Laura salió de la cocina para que hablaran tranquilamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó tratando de comprender la situación.

Y ella empezó a contarle todo hasta ese día.

—Y ¿por qué no quieres decirle a Steve?

—Porque… Respira, tranquila — dijo él —Porque sé que él está preparado, aunque no lo hayamos planeado, pero no sé si yo esté preparada, jamás me imaginé esto— dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas y estrellaba en la camisa de Clint.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa acerca de que no estés preparada?

—A que le pase lo mismo que a mí y la sala roja o alguna institución parecida lo adopte— dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso jamás va a pasar, él siempre estará seguro, te lo prometo.

—No, no lo entiendes y yo no te lo puedo decir —su dolor era expresado con tal fuerza a través de sus ojos, que al arquero se le partía el corazón ver a su hermana tan desgarrada y rota.

En ese momento sonó el celular del castaño.

—¿Sí? ¡Ah! Steve eres tú. Sí, está conmigo en la casa. Claro, déjame preguntarle. Nat, dice Steve si puede venir. Dice que sí Rogers. Ok. Te esperamos.

A la media hora de haber llamado, Laura apareció por la puerta con el rubio de ojos azules. Tanto Clint como su esposa salieron de la habitación para dejarlos solos, antes de salir el arquero le susurró que debía decirle la verdad.

—¿Cometí algún error? —preguntó él al ver a su esposa con los ojos rojos.

Ella sin articular ni una sola palabra, cabizbaja, movió la cabeza negativamente, dándole a entender que no cometió nada mal. El rubio caminó un poco más cerca, dejando un muy reducido espacio entre ambos.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy embarazada. —lo dijo, con él a su lado nada le daba miedo, incluso ella, había aprendido a dejar que el pasado fuera pasado y aunque en ocasiones lograra derrumbarla (ocasiones como esas), él siempre estaría allí.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este maravilloso mundo de súper héroes pertenece a Marvel Cómics. Aunque fue muy corto. Espero sus comentarios. Y si desean algo en específico, no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios. Besos.**


End file.
